A Frosty Poké Ball
by RedTerabyte
Summary: Kristoff and Sven were walking one day when they found this weird blue 'screen', though it wasn't a screen at all. It's a portal that travels to another land with magical creatures! He then tells Anna & Elsa, who have to see it for themselves. It's all exciting until Kristoff realizes Sven is missing - and there's only one explanation. They have to go through the portal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Frozen. All rights go to Nintendo and Disney respectively.**

It was nearing noon in the kingdom of Arendelle. All was fairly quiet, with the occasional noise of the castle staff doing their jobs and the birds chirping out the windows. The chefs were busy preparing lunch for everyone. It was sunny out, with just the right temperature that made you feel at ease. Life seemed to be perfect.

"Portal!" This young man shouted as he barged in, startling everyone. It was Kristoff. "Elsa? Anna?" He exclaimed, with excitement and concern in his voice. A few seconds after, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"What's all the commotion about, Kristoff?" Asked the queen.  
"Blue... I mean, portal! Blue portal." He said as he struggled to catch his breath. He finally seemed to catch it, and was able to speak again. "Me and Sven were walking, when he started acting weird all of a sudden. He pointed his head towards this cave. He ran to it, so I followed. About 10 yards into it, there is this weird blue... screen thing, or so I thought." Anna glanced at Elsa. "I'm confu-" Anna could barely spit the words out before Kristoff interrupted.  
"Woah woah, hold on. So I threw a rock at it. Not sure why, I just wanted to see what would happen. And the rock went through it! I've seen some magical things before," He paused and jokingly looked at Elsa. "but nothing like that." He took deep breaths, not completely recovered from the long run from the cave to the castle. "Well, what do you want us to do about it?" The queen asked, surprised and confused. "Should we send a search party? It could be dangerous." Anna added. "I'm not sure, but I definitely think we should check this out." He was sitting now, lost in thought. "Sure, we'll think of something." Elsa replied, not even knowing if he was listening. "Actually, where is Sven by the way?" Anna asked was no reply from Kristoff for a few seconds, when all of a sudden his face turned to a worried expression. "I thought he came with me... I hope he didn't go into... I have to go back, _now_!" He shot up and was dashing to the door. "I'm coming too!" Anna shouted with confidence. "Count me in as well!" Elsa exclaimed, eager to see what the ice harvester was talking about. He would have asked them to stay at the castle, if the thought of Sven hadn't filled his mind and distracted him. So the three set off to see this 'blue portal' Kristoff was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

They hurried along the semi-dry terrain, still damp from recent rain. Anna trips and almost goes face first to the ground, but she catches herself in the nick of time. Moments passed, long hard moments of wondering what to expect. Finally, they arrived.  
"Here, in there!" Kristoff pointed towards the cave. "I'm going in." He added. The girls try to hold him back, but before they can, he walks into it.  
"No!" Anna shouted, and went into the portal after him. "If they go, I go to..." Elsa said quietly, shocked and unsure.  
As they walk through, they find themselves in another cave with an exit roughly 40 feet away. They walked out, staying close together. They were greeted by the smell of recently cut grass, with a hint of animal feces. As they walked out, it was becoming clear that they were in a forest. "Where in the world..." Kristoff whispered to himself. "Sign!" Anna shouted, with the queen and ice harvester simultaneously shushing her. They walked over and read. "Welcome to Santalune Forest..." Elsa read aloud. "I'm not sure where Santalune Forest is at exactly, but it's beautiful here." She continued. It was a little dark in the forest due to the sky being partially covered by the tree tops, but it was clear that it was still midday.  
"Sven!" Kristoff shouted repeatedly. Anna sighted a silhouette of a deer-like figure in the distance. "Sven?" She called out. "Guys, look, over there!" The princess then started running towards it. "Anna, wait!" Kristoff ran after her. He knew Sven enough to know that it wasn't his silhouette. Soon they approached the figure, and then got a better look. It was a deer-looking creature, but not Sven. "Stant?" The mysterious deer spoke. "W-what?" Anna asked, scared. They both slowly walked backwards. "Stantler!" The creature ran away, opposite from them. It seemed to be afraid of its new visitors. "What happened?" Elsa asked as she caught up. "That deer... thing... talked. I think it said Stantler or something." Kristoff said, scratching his head.  
"Scat... Scatterbug." A voice came from behind.  
The three looked behind them, not seeing anyone or anything. "Bug on the ground!" Elsa screamed, and pointed at the ground. To her surprise, neither Anna nor Kristoff seemed scared. "Hey there little guy..." Anna started reaching her hand out, when Kristoff grabbed it and prevented her from doing so. "It could be dangerous." He said softly. As soon as he finished that sentence, the bug creature walked and rubbed against Anna's leg, rolling on its stomach like a pet dog. "So dangerous." She joked. "What did you say earlier?" She asked it.  
"Scatterbug!" It replied. She continued to pet it, while the two others were confused at how calmly she was acting towards a talking bug. Then suddenly there was a noise near the cave that they entered the forest from. It sounded like a short gust of wind. Scatterbug lifted his head up and looked, then the others. Scatterbug ran away, but the three were too distracted to realize it. There was a small character in the distance, exiting the cave. _What is that?_ they all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

As it approached, it spoke with a voice so familiar to the three that it sent a feeling of relief throughout their bodies. It was Olaf.  
"Guys! There you are... I've been looking all over! When I couldn't find you anywhere, I figured you must have went into the magic. So now we're all here! But where is _here_?" He said in his usual happy-go-lucky mood, then looking around and examining the place.  
"Santalune Forest." Kristoff mumbled, still surprised that the snowman had found them. It appeared to be getting dark, with the sky dimming just a tad bit.  
Olaf then walked closer to Kristoff. "What did you say?"  
"Santalune Forest. That's what the sign says anyway." He replied with a sense of worry. "It's getting dark, we have to find Sven."  
"Sven is missing?" Olaf exclaimed with panic. He appeared to be biting at his fingers gently, like a nervous habit.  
"Yeah, that's why we came here actually." Elsa replied. But before anyone else could say anything, two people appeared in the distance. Walking towards them. One was a boy, with long blonde hair and glasses. The other was a girl, with a short blonde side ponytail.  
"Maybe they could help." Kristoff whispered, then started sprinting towards them.  
"Wait!" Anna shouted, but it was too late, he was almost to them. "They look like kids." Elsa said, as she looked at Anna and then back. "Let's go." She added.  
As they were catching up, they heard slight jumbled conversation as the wind roared in their ears. They made it to them, eager to see who these people were and what they knew.  
"They said they've seen him." Kristoff said quickly to the girls and Olaf. "Running this direction." He pointed to the north.  
"If you head that way, you'll exit the forest and enter Route 3. Follow Route 3, and you'll enter Santalune City. That's where we're heading." The mysterious boy spoke. He couldn't have been older than 15. The person with him was a girl. She couldn't have been older than ten, or any younger than seven.  
"Thank you so much!" Anna said, very grateful for the advice.  
The girl walked to the center of the group. "We can show you the way if you'd like!" The young girl shouted.  
"Bonnie..." The boy sighed. He didn't know for sure if he could trust them yet, but he was happy to help. "Yeah, we could do that." He added.  
"That would be wonderful, actually. If my friends agree." Elsa answered, looking at Anna and Kristoff. They both nodded.  
"All right, sounds good! Oh, my name is Clemont by the way. And this is my sister Bonnie." He pointed at the girl.  
"Hi, nice to meet ya!" The young girl said excitedly as she waved.  
"I'm Kristoff." He said with a quick wave.  
Anna waved back at the young girl happily. "Hello! My name is Anna, and you'll never believe it, but I'm a princess!" She replied, knowing that talking to a real princess would make Bonnie's dreams come true.  
"Y-you are?" Bonnie said, surprised and not sure if she believed it.  
Anna then nodded. "I sure am, and this girl here is Elsa, and she's not only my sister, she's the queen! But we all know princesses are more magical." She jokingly winks and nudges her sister on the arm. Elsa rolls her eyes and laughs.  
"Awesome awesome awesome! Where's your castle at?" She asked, jumping up and down. Her eyes had widened.  
The princess pointed over toward the cave that they entered the forest from. "It's in our kingdom, Arendelle. That cave over there has some kind of portal, which is how we got here."  
Clemont, still wondering if they were actually princess and queen, became very interested when he heard news of a portal. "Over in that cave? For real?" He asked curiously.  
"Yeah." The three Arendelle residents replied simultaneously.  
Clemont's eyes shifted to someone running toward them. "Who's that Pokémon?" He spoke to himself as Olaf made it to the gang.

"Hey, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf shouted while looking at the two kids.  
Bonnie grinned. "I like warm hugs too!" She went and gave the snowman a big hug. Clemont didn't like this very much.  
"Did that Pokémon just talk?" Clemont asked, in shock.  
Olaf was confused. "Pokémon? What's a Pokémon?" He then looked at his body.  
Clemont was more than confused now. _Who in this world doesn't know what Pokémon are? _he thought. "The creatures that inhabit this world besides humans. You know, the creatures with powers. The creatures that people collect and battle with." He said calmly, with a hint of sarcasm.  
Blank expressions were on everyone but Clemont and Bonnie. It then registered to Clemont. The portal. They're not from this world. "You guys... aren't from around here, are you?" He asked slowly, with curiosity in his eyes.  
"No... I think we're from a really far away place." Elsa said quietly, looking around at her fellow travelers.  
Clemont's mouth dropped. He had seen some pretty weird things in his life, but he never thought traveling from other worlds or other dimensions was possible. He had no idea what to think. "Can I see that portal?" He asked and pointed to the cave. Kristoff nodded.

They walked over to it. There it was, it's blue brightness and glory. It was kind of cold and damp in the cave, with a slight feeling of cold emanating from the portal. Roughly a minute passed before a word was said. The group was just staring at it, wondering how it got there, and why. Clemont walked toward it, with Bonnie following on his heels. "Stay back, Bonnie, it could be dangerous." Clemont pushed her back gently.  
"But-"  
"No buts, I need to make sure it's safe first." Clemont interrupted. He felt bad, but he had to do it.  
"Fine..." Bonnie sighed.  
Clemont inhaled a deep breath and went through. He entered the cave in Arendelle, where it was still midday there. It felt really nice, it was significantly warmer there than Santalune Forest. He walked a few feet out of the cave, just to get a look around. The sun was shining on his back and neck, it felt wonderful. But, he knew he had to go back. He walked through the portal again, returning to the gang. "That... was amazing." He said quietly, he was still in awe of how it even worked.  
Bonnie stood up. "I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" She ran and jumped into it.  
"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted and went after her. He went back through, and was greeted by the sight of his sister dancing near the trees right outside the cave. Seeing her so happy made him feel good, but he knew that they had to help Kristoff find his reindeer. "Bonnie, we have to help that Kristoff guy find his pet, Sven!"  
"Aww... You're right." Bonnie said, slightly disappointed.  
The two walked through the blueness again, meeting up with the group.  
"Well hello! Long time no see, am I right?" Olaf said with a smile. Bonnie laughed then hugged him.  
Clemont looked at Kristoff. "I'm sorry for the delay, we'll help you find you pet."  
Kristoff nodded. "He's not my pet, he's my best friend. But thanks, it really does mean a lot." He then had a small smile on his face.

The group then exited the tunnel, making their way to Route 3. It was now evening, with the sun setting slowly. "We'll search until dark, then we'll find shelter. There's a Pokémon Center on up ahead in Santalune City, we can stay there." Clemont said, hoping they'd understand.  
"Wait! Footprints!" Anna shouted excitedly. "It looks like he went directly to Route 3."  
Kristoff examined, his tracks leading directly there. "All right, let's follow them." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked closely beside the tracks, making sure not to lose sight of the now faded footprints. Minutes passed before a word was spoken, with no noise except for the sound of the forest wildlife. Finally they arrived at the entrance to Route 3.

"We've made it to Route 3. Also, keep in mind that these could be Stantler tracks." Clemont spoke, breaking the silence.  
That word popped into Anna's and Kristoff's minds with a blast of recognition. That must have been what they saw earlier - a Stantler. "These are Sven's, no doubt about it." Kristoff replied. He had seen those footprints so many times in his life, as they have traveled through a lot snow together.  
"Well, they are a significant size larger than the average Stantler footprint." Clemont added, trying to show off his knowledge to his new friends, without realizing it. "Allow me to send out a helper. Go, Bunnelby!" He threw a ball up into the air, and out came a small rabbit Pokémon.

"Hi there, Bunny Bee!" Olaf shouted and waved. The three others of the Arendelle group stood confused, at how such a big creature could come out of such a small ball. "What...?" Elsa whispered to herself.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is a Poké Ball." He lifted the ball in clear sight. "It's what most of us keep Pokémon in. Some people don't believe in using them, though." He added.  
"How do they... work?" Anna added, though she spoke for the rest as well.

Clemont then shrugged. "It's actually a little bit of a mystery. It's been proven though that it doesn't affect their health, and the Pokémon don't seem to mind though." He thought they had to think that the people around here were crazy, keeping creatures contained in balls like that.  
"It sounds crazy, but that's how it works 'round these parts!" Bonnie shouted, as if she had read Clemont's mind. Bunnelby nodded.  
"It sounds fine to me, as long as it's not harming them." Elsa replied, trying to cover up how confused she was about this new place. She hoped it wasn't obvious.

Clemont agreed. "Now, Bunnelby, we're looking for a reindeer that this fellow lost." He pointed at Kristoff. "Apparently he looks a little like a Stantler." He added.  
"Bun!" Bunnelby responded, he looked to understand exactly what the boy said.  
"Why do they talk like that?" This time it was Elsa who asked the question. But, once again speaking for her whole group. She was a little worried she'd offend the Pokémon by asking that question.  
Bonnie stepped up. "We don't know, but it's cute!"  
Clemont kind of blushed in embarrassment. "Well, we assume that the old people who named the Pokémon did it because of what the creatures said, but for all we know the creatures could have started saying what they do now due to what people named them." He let out a small chuckle. They all still seemed lost. Now even Clemont was a little confused.  
"Yeah, that! But it's still so cute." Bonnie winked and hugged her bag, which to the surprise of the princess, queen, and ice harvester had a small mouse Pokémon in it. "Dedenne..." It said quietly.  
Anna gasped, but then quickly found it cute. "Aww!" She exclaimed happily, reaching to pet it. Clemont held up his hand to block hers.

"You might not want to do that, it has a tendency to shock people." He said apologetically. She didn't quite understand though. "See, I have more explaining to do. All Pokémon have a type. Some have two types. And they can use moves corresponding to their type, or types, like Dedenne is an Electric type, so he can use moves using the power of electricity. And he can even use some moves that don't have anything to do with electricity. There are so many different types, and so many different Pokémon. No two are the same really, even two of the same species. It's weird, but very interesting. We still have so much to learn in this world. I've spent so much time studying, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, if ever." He found himself sitting down looking up to the sky with it's sunset now. The others sat as well.  
"That's amazing!" Anna shouted, clearly interested. Still confused, but much more interested now.  
Elsa spoke while while fixing up her braid. "I agree, I never knew a place like this existed."  
Kristoff looked distracted, but still paying attention. "Yeah, weird stuff." He said. It was obvious he had other stuff on his mind.  
Olaf shifted his eyes to the sky. "This place is like the coolest place ever!" You could almost see sparkles in his eyes.  
Clemont looked at them. "But, we have our share of bad people in this world. Some-" He was interrupted by Bunnelby tugging on his shirt.  
"Bunnelby! Bun!" The rabbit shouted, pointing with his hands and ears ahead.

Kristoff perked up, and became fully aware of his surroundings. He glanced around and saw what he had been waiting so anxiously to see.

There Sven was, in the distance. Kristoff felt relieved. But all of a sudden that relief went as fast as it came, as something wasn't right. Sven seemed terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

The group ran as fast as they could, Kristoff leading. Clemont and Bonnie stayed in the back, with Clemont being slightly slower than the rest and Bonnie pulling his arm trying to help him to go faster.  
Sven was backing away from two mysterious people. They appeared to have hoods on, covering a large portion of their heads. "Hey, stay back!" One yelled. It was a man.

"No, that's my reindeer!" Kristoff replied, he wasn't about to let them tell him that he couldn't get near Sven. He made it to the side of the reindeer, and patted his back. "Are you all right?" He asked.  
Sven looked at Kristoff with a face of worry, and then looked at the people.

"Well, you flib flabbed the jib jab." The other mysterious person spoke. They had the voice of a woman.  
"What does that even mean?" Asked Elsa. She had a feeling it wasn't good, though.  
"Means you should have listened, shank." The woman replied. Some of her words were unfamiliar, but that was the least of their concerns. _Flib flab? Jib jab? Shank?_ they all thought.

All at once, the two rose up on some kind of flying vehicles. They almost resembled Segways with no wheels. It was frightening to the foreigners, they were nothing Arendelle has ever seen before.  
Anna fell onto her bottom in surprise, with Clemont and Bonnie running to help her. "Go away!" Clemont shouted at them.

The people on the vehicles laughed. "How old are you, ten?" They continued to tease him. Clemont wasn't going to accept this.

"Bunnelby, Sand Attack now!" He gave orders to the rabbit.

Bunnelby then nodded and obeyed, throwing lots of sand onto the people whom appeared to have bad intentions. Clemont then returned him to his Ball.

Kristoff was motioning everyone onto Sven, though he didn't know if there was enough room. There was, barely. Everyone sat pushed against each other. "Let's get out of here, buddy." Kristoff said surprisingly calm.

They managed to get away, sensing that they were being pursued. Fortunately Clemont knew his way around, and pointed towards the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center. Dedenne hopped out of Bonnie's bag and onto the young girls shoulder. "Dedenne, shock'em!" She said with such determination.  
Dedenne let out a grunt and then released a big streak of lightning right towards them. But, of course, it went right between the two. The man started laughing when out of nowhere a random Pokémon jumps and kicks the vehicle from underneath him. The man falls on the ground, then sits and and holds his hand on his now hurt elbow. The woman stopped and went over to see if he was all right. He motioned her to continue following them. She starts ascending upward again only to get hers kicked from under her too. "Foo!" The creature shouted as it kicked. The girl lay on the ground on her back, with the breath knocked out of her.

The group finally arrived at the Pokémon Center and quickly ran inside. Clemont told a pink haired woman what happened, and she promptly called the police. "Guys, this is Nurse Joy. She'll help take care of us." Clemont added, out of breath.  
"She does a gooood job!" Bonnie added. Clemont nodded.

Nurse Joy then walked over toward them as she got off of the phone. "Need any help?" She asked with a very soft voice.  
"Water, please." Anna replied as she was exhaling a deep breath. "Me too please." Elsa added.  
Kristoff sat down. "Make that three." He added.  
"And some for-" Bonnie was saying before she was interrupted by the nurse.  
"I'll just bring the cooler out here." Joy said with a playful giggle.

It was finally time to relax after all that drama. Or so they thought.

The man and woman ran into the store. "Give us that Pokémon! We must be the ones to have the first of its kind." The man said with anger in his voice. He was pointing at Sven.  
"He's not a Pokémon. He's a reindeer." Kristoff replied, with his hands turning into fists. He was tired of it, he lost his best friend only to find him later and people mistreating him - or at least wanting to.

The man turned his head to the side. "Say what?" He asked quickly and confused.

"This guy here isn't a Pokémon, sorry for the confusion, I guess." Kristoff answered. As soon as he did, a police officer came from behind the man and woman and handcuffed them. They fought back a little but other officers came in and helped.

"We'll be interviewing you shortly." The officer said.


End file.
